


the boy who swallowed the sun

by grizzly28



Series: talking to my diary [1]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Pen is a simp for Colin, but we‘re all simps for Colin, it‘s cute, she is in love and writing in her diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzly28/pseuds/grizzly28
Summary: Young Pen writes about her unrequited love for a certain suneater in her diary. It‘s a modern au drabble and she‘s pinning very hard for him.
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Series: talking to my diary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163579
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	the boy who swallowed the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first story in a long time. And to be fair I only wrote one fic in the past, so I’m not 100% sure of how this is going to go… Anyway, I am in love with Colin Bridgerton and Penelope Featherington and I just needed to write something cute.
> 
> Bear with me please, English is not my first language and I don’t have a beta lol
> 
> This drabble is 100% inspired by Julia Quinn’s Bridgerton characters and Leanna Firestone’s song Suneater. I just felt like her lyrics would be perfect for young Penelope pinning over Colin in a modern au... so here I am :D
> 
> Go listen to the music: Suneater - Leanna Firestone

_June 08 2010_

Dear diary, to be 17 and in love is... a cliche. Especially when the target of my unrequited love is my best friend’s older brother.

Why am I in love with a boy who’s so bright? Me, the one who looks like it _swallowed the moon_ , so shy and gloomy. It’s so ridiculous that I don’t even know if I should be laughing at myself or crying. But honestly how could I not love him?

Colin Bridgerton is beautiful, but not only physically, he has a beautiful soul. I’m sure that when he was born he brought a tiny piece of the sun with him. He’s like a ray of sunshine himself that lights up everything and everyone around him. That’s the effect he has on people and that makes me love him even more, if that’s possible.

I still remember the day we met. It was the first time I was visiting Eloise at her place and I got to meet all of her seven siblings at once. At 14 I was even more shy and awkward than I am today, so one could only imagine how nervous at that time. To be fair everyone was nice and they all made me feel at home, but Colin was just something else. I don't know if it was the way he smiled when Eloise introduced us, or the way he cracked a few sweet jokes about me looking like a daisy in my yellow and white dress. 

By that time my mom was still responsible for my wardrobe and would buy me some dreadful yellow, red and orange colored stuff (as if my bright red hair didn't get me enough unwanted attention). So obviously on that day I was wearing a yellow dress with tiny white dots that wasn’t flattering at all but being his kind self and probably sensing my lack of comfort around the Bridgerton bunch, Colin compared me to a flower. A pretty flower.

On that very first day he brought light to my dark moon mood. I immediately liked him and with no time I just knew he was my first love. I know this will sound crazy but the day we first met it truly felt to me _like heaven and earth collided_. 

Anyway, dear diary, being in love with Colin Bridgerton is like being engulfed by the sun. It can be painful and I get burned every now and then when someone mentions a new girlfriend or acquaintance he made during one of his trips around the world. But he’s so bright, and loving, and nice, and adorable, and kind... Oh my godh he is so kind that I just can’t bring myself to suffer long enough. 

I would love to know how it would feel to actually be with the _boy who swallowed the sun_. But it’s not like this will ever happen.

And I am okay with this.

I’m just happy I can be his friend and be a tiny part of his warm galaxy.


End file.
